The Heroine and the Husbands
by ksvhp
Summary: Haley Potter is married to multiple men because of inheritance issues and here is a scene from her married life. Sexual Content Fem!Harry Haley Fem!HaPo/OC/RoWe/DeCr/DrMa/GeWe


Haley looked at Salazar's deep black eyes. The look of lust and love was brimming from them. Salazar admired her beauty and began to move his lips towards her red full lips.

As their lips met Haley's hands began to automatically settle down in his brown hair and as Salazar brought them closer, the kiss deepened.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmhhhh," moaned Haley softly as Salazar stroked her cheeks with his palms. Haley pulled him closer and Salazar's grip tightened. It had been a wonderful experience for Haley getting married to her husbands. She enjoyed being with all of them but Salazar... Salazar was something different.

Ron could make her moist with only a look in his eyes. She loved the loving warmth that overcame her whenever she was close to Ron. She thought dreamily as Salazar interrupted her thought process.

"Hey Haley will you look here...?"

Her eyes suddenly looked back into those deep black eyes as he begged for entry into her mouth. As their tongues touched each other, Haley felt a shiver down her spine. She let Salazar go through her mouth as far as he could and she accepted. She enjoyed being dominated in love sometimes. That was where Draco was special.

Draco Malfoy was certainly her least favourite husband (she loved them all equally, it was just that Draco and Haley's relationship depended a lot on sex). Draco tried to dominate her every time and she enjoyed her small battle for superiority which she always let Draco win. She did it to make Draco all the more passionate. That was what they depended on- Haley and Draco.

She felt a hand shoot up her blouse and she surrendered bringing her head into Salazar's chest. The security she felt there was tremendous. Salazar slid her blouse off and pushed her against the wall.

He cupped her face and put it stroked her hair and as they broke their kiss, he buried his face into her breasts. Those luscious breasts were full and wanting even with the bra on. As he ate into her chest she held him tighter and pulled him closer till she couldn't breathe. She dug her fingernails into his hair and Salazar just continued eating into her chest.

He felt the bulge in his pants becoming bigger and bigger. Haley loved Salazar's patience. He moved slowly and pleasurably. For a quick and passionate experience she would always want George, but if she felt a need to live out a build up and then get lost into bliss she always would go for Salazar. At that moment she wished whether she would have married Fred and George had Fred survived the war. She shuddered and Salazar suddenly stopped to look at her with lustful eyes.

"Did I go to fast?" he asked.

Haley felt a shiver down her spine. She saw Salazar. How could this be? The son of the monster responsible, for the war- so loving, patient and caring. Haughty...yes, Arrogant...yes but then this was the age for that wasn't it?

Salazar was back at her breasts as he slowly unclasped her bra. Haley felt her feet leave the ground. He was literally grinding her against the wall and she enjoyed being against him however difficult it was with the wall behind them.

Haley was quite average if not more in height still she felt Salazar tower over her. She saw him fondling her naked breasts still pressing her against the wall. He rubbed his fingers over her erect nipple and Haley shuddered again. As Salazar came into the rhythm he bit her left breast leaving Haley surprised. She winced but she enjoyed the feeling of her breast in his mouth. He pulled out and did the same with the other while. Haley by now was very wet. Salazar sucked her nipples and slipped his hand around her waist. She responded and held onto his neck as he put her onto the bed.

Salazar still had all his clothes on. He lay down next to her and mouthed her ear lobe and played with her neck with his fingers. Haley had grown impatient by now. Salazar frustrated her sometimes. Pleasurably but still frustrated her to no end. Dennis never did that to her because he knew it could be torture for her to wait to be taken.

Dennis was very understanding. He always pulled her close and took care of her first. Even though he was her youngest husband she felt cared for always when she was with him. He always let her be in control during their time. Haley being the independent woman she was liked that a lot.

"Haley, sure you want to do this because you seem quite distracted..." said Salazar looking up to see why there was minimal reaction from Haley.

"I'm fine Sal...just go on...I'm enjoying it..." said Haley with desire firm in her voice.

"What did I tell you about calling me 'Sal'...?" asked Salazar.

Haley smiled naughtily at him and with a smirk just kissed his forehead deeply.

"You little minx...I'll put you in your place..!" growled Salazar playfully.

"What did I say about calling me minx?" asked Haley with the sexy smirk still on her face.

Salazar just laughed as he felt his bulge go beyond control.

Haley was moist and ready to be taken to oblivion by Salazar. He looked at her and devoured her face as he undid her knot on the skirt and pulled it down quickly. The moist red panty she wore made him feel worse in his pant. Even the loose robes did not seem to be enough for him to wait any longer. But he held on and began to slowly move his fingers around her clit.

"hmmmmmphhhh" , moaned Haley and Salazar slid the panty off her. The red piece rolled down her sexy and utterly brilliant legs and he threw it away and enjoyed the sight of her clean pussy. He put his mouth on the lower lips and began moving his tongue.

The moans deepened and became louder.

"Salazar...I'm about to come...faster...!" she screamed.

Salazar just moved his tongue in deeper as she crashed and shuddered and moist wetness overcame his mouth. He looked up and saw Haley with a lovely smile on her face.

"My turn my love" said Salazar as Haley readied herself and sat up. Kneeling on the bed she spread her legs a bit to allow Salazar. He just pushed his cock through her ass which he admired so much. He loved entering her ass. It was just so beautiful and tight.

He moved into her ass and she screamed with pleasure...Salazar kept the pace up and turned her around. He split the lips on her clit to make space for himself and he thrust into her and he let out a low groan and Haley continued to moan.

Suddenly the room opened and there stood Ronald Billius Weasley looking sexy as ever but with a look of embarrassment on his face. No man should see his wife making love to another man even if he knew that and the other man was one of her co husbands.

Salazar looked up with a murderous look in his eyes. Haley though looked up a bit confused.

"Ron, please join us...if you don't mind!" she said.

Ron was surprised. He did not want to share her with anyone in the first place and due to circumstances like stupid old laws he had to. He had done it, because he loved her and if that meant sharing her with Salazar Riddle at the same time he would do it. Besides after seeing them he would need a jerk anyway.

He vanished his clothes except his boxers and let his bulge be seen. Haley pulled off the boxers right away and stared at the length of nine inches desiringly.

"Weasley did you have to interrupt, I was about to climax and you spoil it!" said Salazar angrily, clearly not to happy to have Ron.

"Haley asked...I can't say no!" said Ron simply.

Haley smiled and began to tease Ron's length with her tongue. It was the thing about Ron she loved the most. She felt loved by his actions. Thinking nothing else she took in Ron's length and began moving up and down. Ron groaned and pressed her head against him. She enjoyed it as Salazar bent down and licked her pussy again and with the moans and moving Ron loved every moment of it.

He pushed himself nearly into her throat and pulled her out. Haley screamed in pleasure as she just had another orgasm. Ron moved out of her mouth and lovingly picked her out. Salazar pushed her onto the bed and spread her legs. But she did not want to leave Ron. She picked him up and pulled him towards her hole and Ron entered. Haley turned around and Salazar picked up the meaning and entered through her ass again. They moved in and out rhythmically as Haley shouted in ecstasy.

Salazar handled her breasts and Ron kissed her on her lips and played with her hair. Slowly after six minutes of being sandwiched Salazar and Ron broke out at the same time into Haley and Haley pulled both closer with each of them in one hand.

"Hmmmph Ron...Salazar..." she said with a sultry voice at the two sleeping men who happened to be her husbands.

She was literally sandwiched between the two of them. That was how she enjoyed it as well- being sandwiched with two men who could not see eye to eye and yet loved her so much.

Indeed she loved them both and that was why she was in bed with them! With that Haley fell into a slumber snuggled on Ron's chest and her hand pulling Salazar closer.

_**A/N **_

_**It's actually a plot bunny I decided to make onto a one shot. Cliché plot actually a Fem! Harry / Het Harem. SO hope you enjoyed it. By the way Salazar is Voldemort's son born to be made into tool. He was taken from Voldie's seed but conceived by a potion in a woman called Margaret charecters mentioned are Haley's husbands except Voldie and Fred coz their both dead.**_

_**PLZ REVEIW AND TELL ME HOW IT IS, I may just continue and yep the next chp of the Phoenix and Lioness is on its way. **_

_**ksvhp **_


End file.
